


A table just for 2

by ipisani



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anne is a writer, Bash is legit the captain of the shirbert ship, F/M, Fluff, Shirbert, anne is a feminist, gilbert is obviously an ob gyn doctor, gilbert is sweet and tired, mary is alive, oh my god they are so smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipisani/pseuds/ipisani
Summary: In which Gilbert and Anne meet at Bash's coffee shop and it's almost love at first sight
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	A table just for 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! So this is my first fic ever and I really, really, should be studying, but I'm writing about these two dumbfucks cuz why not? everyone is going to die within 7 years because of the global warming.  
> okay, so there's so much fluff going on, but bear with me it's good, I think.  
> Well, english is not my birth language, but this fic has been beta'ed by my beautiful angel  
> @piana, so shoutouts to her.  
> This is loosely based on Alok and IRO's song, Table for 2, I recommend you listen to it, I've been told it makes the story ten times better.  
> Please leave comments, I'm dying of anxiety here  
> With no more interruptions, get to it! Hope you guys enjoy this story :)

_That’s it, I’m gonna call my editor tomorrow and tell her that I’m done! DONE. I’ll get a dull job at the government and will not ever, ever, put my fingers on a keyboard again, s_ he thought while fetching her coffee mug from the table in a shameless attempt to still her hands that were gesticulating too hard to express her exasperated state. She was so lost in her problem that she didn’t notice the raven haired doctor that appeared to not have had any sleep in the past 3 days. He thought she was the most beautiful individual that he had seen in a long time, even with the frown and the creased eyebrows and puckered lips.

“Hello?! Gilbert, hello? Is it the usual? Earth to Gilbert, the guy who can fall in love in approximately thirty seconds”

And that was Bash, the coffee shop’s barista and proud owner, whom was not only the best friend of the whipped doctor but also his brother.

“Uh, hullo Bash, how’s the day going for you? Yeah the usual, I’m in a bit of a hurry, apparently there is a mother arriving at the hospital who is giving birth to triplets without an epidural. For fuck’s sake these women nowadays are crazy wanting to go raw at it and I have to endure them”

And because love and its perks have a mysterious way of arranging things, that was the exact moment that Anne arrived at the balcony to get a coffee refill.

“I’m sorry sir, but you shouldn’t talk about women like that - she said in an irritated tone – but what could I expect from a good looking guy, with hazel eyes that have golden speckles and a smile that SCREAMS I-could-ruin-you-but-I-won’t-because-I’m-late-to-the-job” finished her venomously.

He stopped mouth agape for a moment, and got out of the stupor because of Bash’s nudge.

“Oh no, I’m sorry, it sounds really bad I know but I would never talk about a woman like that, my father would rise from his grave to beat me up and I don’t want to see my deceased father because I hate ghosts and I think they don’t like me either - he said rapidly, thinking about the incident when he was thirteen and peed himself after some noise in the kitchen - Let me explain it, I’m a resident Ob Gyn at the hospital across the street, and I haven’t slept more than 5 hours in about 3 days because my boss doesn't ever let me exit the hospital, and I’m getting quite unfiltered with my words, but I was talking about mothers who don’t want to take the medicine for a painless birth, alright? No hating women on my end. Sebastian, is my coffee ready? I gotta go because I’m assisting Doc. Ward in the partum, and you know how he is like.”

“Yes, hazel eyed boy who has the most beautiful smile dear Anne here has ever seen, it is here, you can pay later, or never, like you usually do. But you’re taking care of Delly this weekend, I’m gonna treat Mary with dinner at Emilio’s.”

“Ok, fine, see you in the only day in this week that I would be sleeping for more than 3 hours, you are really lucky that I love my niece so much”

At this Anne realized that:

  1. She was being made fun of by her favorite barista, whom doesn’t seem to have an ounce of shame in his body
  2. She was red from embarrassment
  3. Her heart was kind of racing
  4. She didn’t apologize to the fine man that was looking at her



“No, I’m the one who has to apologize here...” she started

“Gilbert”, said Bash

“Okay yeah, Gilbert, I’m the one who has to apologize. I just assumed and that was wrong by me, I’m just going through a writer’s block and am really cranky, I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry”

He simply smiled, nodded and left, feeling refueled, and obviously forgetting his coffee. Bash only took it and gave it to Anne, as saying, _well, you wanted a refill and I’m not wasting coffee because of a guy that got distracted by the love of his life._

“Thanks Bash, I swear I’m gonna pay for it”

Later that week, when Gilbert took his niece from her parents’ house, he asked Bash if the red haired woman was a usual at the coffee shop. She was. Okay, he thought, nothing much, yeah.

Turns out when he was taking a walk with Delly he found a small bookstore, entered it and bought a journal for that same woman. He then gave it to Bash, and reasoned with him that he only did that because the woman looked miserable due to her writer’s block.

Bash saw her the next Tuesday, and after her third cup and a fight, he gave her the notebook and a cup of tea, because she said the next time he subestimated her and tried to offer her decaf coffee she would never come back. They both knew she was lying. She took the little blank book and felt a rush, partly ( _mostly_ ) because Bash said that it was a gift from her raven haired admirer.

It wasn’t before two weeks since their first encounter that the duet saw each other again, and after a tense moment, an awkward silence and a lot of neck scratches she asked him out. And he said yes, only realizing seconds later that he could be called at any time at the hospital. They exchanged phones, and he took the courage to text her that they may have to reschedule, because he would have to be in the hospital perimeter.

“Nonsense, we can eat and talk at my home, I live in about a five minute walk from the hospital” Was Anne’s answer.

“A date it is”, he was left at a seen 19:38pm

Saturday came, and with it came Gilbert to Anne’s door, with a wine he wouldn’t drink:

“Hey, so I brought booze, but I can’t drink, I’m on call tonight, I’m sorry”

“Hi Gilbert, you can come in, just please take off your shoes at the door”

“So I invited you here because I wanted to thank you for the notebook, it has done wonders to my imagination and I think I will never write on my desktop again because the words just seem to flow out of my mind, to my fingers and then to the pen and the sensation is amazing. And it’s almost as if I’m doing magic! I’m feeling now, more than ever, that exquisite rush you feel when you know you’re doing the right thing, hum… like… like you feel your destiny never meant to be what you wanted, but what the universe had planned for you. Feeling powerless and yet fulfilled is a scrumptious feeling!!!”

At this he looked at her, her cheeks a little flushed with the excitement, her hands dancing around her body, her green dress flowing as she moves, and he thought:

_yes, I’m gone, I have to get out of here before I make a terrible decision and try to kiss her, because I’ve only known her for like? Three weeks and I’m ready to blurt out an I love you just by the look on her face when she talks about something she is fond of, or by her inexplicably long messages that always say more than what I asked for._

“Hey, Gilbert, I’m sorry for rambling, it’s just that I feel like you changed my life”

“Oh no, please _(please)_ continue talking. So… you’re enjoying the notebook so far…, what do you write about anyways?”

“I write about the world, the feelings and the people that feel too much. So, translating, I write romances.”

The minutes pass too fast and before they notice, they’re sitting on her carpet, she’s drinking the wine from a mug, because at the time she was pouring the drink she didn’t find the proper glass and he’s drinking orange juice, from that glass she found 2 minutes after giving up on finding it.

Gilbert receives a call around 2 am, and leaves, exasperated, to attend to a patient, feeling the minutes they’ve passed together weren’t enough. Three hours later, when he can get out of the hospital again, he thinks about calling her and meeting her again, but decides against it, because even though he was desperate to see Anne again, with a cozy blanket and a wine mug, he didn’t want to _seem_ desperate and fuck the whole thing up.

The weeks came by, and it became quite frequent for them to meet at her house and talk for hours - sometimes he could stay and drink, sometimes not. He enjoyed all the meetings just like they came, but he was starting to lose hope on being something more to her, because even if he was dying to kiss her rosy lips, and do a little more than that, she sent so many mixed signals and it all felt so platonic and he wouldn’t (couldn’t) risk the friendship they’ve created by asking her _hey can I kiss you? Or touch your hair? Or your hands? Because honestly those are the things that I want the most nowadays and it’s becoming a little difficult for me to breathe right when I’m around you._

Sadly tonight he was on call again, and had to leave her place around 11pm, regretting every moment that he had spent dreaming about being a doctor. Why couldn’t he choose to be an accountant?

At 3am he was making his way home, and Anne was pacing around the house, that now smelled like him - woody and yet with a tint of citrus - almost done filling the second notebook he gave her the past week, with a story that her publisher would love as much as she loved the story that the young author wrote on the very first journal Gilbert had given her.

She’s thinking that later that week she would HAVE to talk to him, these feelings that were inside her were eating her alive, she was anxious and could barely exist without thinking of him, and even if she couldn’t have Gilbert as something more, the redhead would insist on keep being friends, in spite of her obvious and _scandalous_ feelings for him.

Her phone rang and it was him. He was asking if he could go back to her house, even though it was now 4am. Anne secretly thanked all the Gods she could think of, starting to jump a little, unsure if it was the universe sending her a message to talk to him or the wine getting to her brain.

At 5am he was at her home, taking his shoes off by the door and telling her that she doesn’t have to feed him. She set the table for the two of them anyway and made breakfast, thinking how she could talk her heart out to him. At the beep of the oven (she was heating her famous scones, a family recipe), Anne asked him to sit at the chair in front of her and proceeded to admit her love for him, on a series of ramblings that ended a little like this:

“Well you don’t have to make much of it and you can take your time to answer, or to run from my house, but I just had to get it off of my chest.” she shrugged “You know, I never thought that I would be a fast faller, as in I was sure that with all the romance writing I was immune to love. But it seems like the very first moment you stepped inside my house I was gone. You entered my life and made my head work in this delicious and strange way. I’m feeling at least ten times more than I was before… When you’re around and looking at me I struggle to talk, to TALK, meaning put the words in order before they leave my mouth, and I’m very good with words Gil, I’m a writer after all, a very good one. And there’s more! When you look into my eyes, my inspiration just runs laps over my brain and I can think about all the scenarios I could make us be in, all the scenarios I could write about us, and about other people, because you give me so much joy that I feel the need to give it to others. So my offer is that I can always make you breakfast and you could be my muse”

To which he takes her by the hand, looks at her with his infamous heart eyes, sweeps her of her feet and kisses her, with all the sentiment he has in him. It isn’t the best kiss in the world, because of teeth clashing and trembling hands, but it feels right, and it indeed feels like the best kiss in the world. 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think about it? I'm thinking about writing a part 2, in which Anne tells Diana, Cole and Jerry about the things that are happening in her life, Gilbert meets them accidentaly and we get a glance in the couple's future. Let me know if you guys want it.


End file.
